Cuando los hermanos se encuentran
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: ¡Majestad! –grito un hermosa kitsune de pelaje rojo, ojos azules estaba vestida con un pantalón holgado de color blanco y una blusa de igual color que dejaba ver un poco de sus pechos.Maldición –gruño la gobernante gruño la gobernante, aun seguía débil po
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 Reencuentro.**

Kurama se encontraba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, por alguna razón, recordaba cosas de su niñez en el Makai, recordaba a su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru, a quien su madre llamaba "amargado sin remedio", por que jamás sonreía, salvo, cuando estaban solos, los dos, un recuerdo vino ala mente del pelirrojo, el día que tuvo que despedirse de su hermano mayor y su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hermosa Youko de largos cabellos plateados, ojos dorados se encontraba frente a un hombre de cabello corto de color plateado, ojos amarillos, la Youko tenia entre sus largos y delgados brazos, a un pequeño cachorro con las mismas características que ella.

-¿En verdad se Irán? –le pregunto el hombre.

-Si –dijo la Youko con voz suave –Bien sabes que mi especie no permanece mucho con una sola pareja y yo ya he estado demasiado con tigo.

-No puedes irte con mi hijo –le dijo en tono molesto.

El cachorro se abrazo mas a su madre, algo temeroso del tono de voz que usaba su padre, el sabia lo poderoso que era y tenia miedo que lastimara a su madre.

-El es mi cachorro y me lo llevare –sentencio la kitsune –Además, tu tienes que cuidar de esa hembra ningen –esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de ¿Celos?

-Hisui -dijo en tono cansado.

-Adiós –dijo la Kitsune dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

-Otouchan –dijo el pequeño cachorro.

-No te lo llevaras –dijo el Youkai con furia, la Kitsune lo miro desafiante.

-Tal vez eres mucho mas fuerte que yo, con lo que se refiere a poderes pero… –dijo sonriendo –Recuerda que nos encontramos en el bosque, mi territorio y me protegerá de cualquier peligro –El Youkai rechino los dientes –No te atrevas a seguirnos o a intentar quitarme a mi cachorro o te juro que esa ningen lo pagara –lo amenazo.

-No me amenaces Hisui –El Youkai comenzó a caminar hacia la Youko pero, de pronto, se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo.

-¡Otouchan! –dijo el pequeño comenzando a llorar.

-No llores –le ordeno su madre –No puedes mostrar debilidad ante nadie.

-Quiero a mi Otouchan, sniff T.T

-El no merece ninguna de tus lagrimas, mi amor –le dijo con ternura –Un Youkai que ha caído tan bajo como para mezclarse con la basura ningen, no merece ni tu lastima.

La Youkai continuo su camino asta que se topo con un joven de cabello plateados, ojos dorados, vestía una armadura con una estola de color blanco, y un kimono blanco con algunas partes rojas y con la marca de una luna en color morado y unas marcas rojas en las mejillas.

-Sesshomaru -murmuro Hisui.

El pequeño se solto de los brazos de su madre para ir con el joven, Sesshomaru miro a los ojos a la Youko, esta asintió y se alejo de los dos.

-Hermano, mami me quiere llevar lejos ToT –lloriqueo el cachorro.

-Lo se –dijo tranquilamente, el pequeño se abrazo ala pierna del Youkai mas grande.

-No quiero dejar a mi papi ni a ti dijo el pequeño.

Sesshomaru se coloco ala altura del pequeño y le seco las lagrimas.

-No llores Kurama -le dijo con voz suave, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

-No me quiero ir ToT

-Prométeme una cosa.

-Sniff, Sniff... ¿Que?

-Por ahora vete con Hisui y hazte fuerte, y cuando seas mas poderoso que nuestro padre, nos encontraremos de nuevo –el pequeño asintio con la cabeza y se abrazo a su hermano quien lo levanto en brazos.

Pasaron unos minutos asta que regreso la Youko y tomo a su cría de los brazos del Youkai.

-No veremos Sessho –dijo la Youkai.

Hisui comenzó a caminar, asta quedar a pocos pasos del Youkai mas joven.

-Sesshomaru –dijo –No dejes que tu padre contamine tu mente con la estupida idea de vivir con los humanos.

-Hn. No tienes que decírmelo -le dijo con arrogancia.

-Nos veremos pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back End-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kurama –esa voz lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-Hiei -dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo -¿Qué pasa?

-Hn. Ese bebe molesto nos quiere ver –dijo el pequeño Youkai.

-Bien –le dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koenma los había enviado a investigar unas extrañas desapariciones que se habían venido presentando desde hacia poco tiempo, siempre sucedían de la misma forma, un bosque aparecía, las victimas entraban, y el bosque desaparecía junto con el, el problema era que no solo sucedía en el Makai, también en el Ningenkai y nadie sabia el por que pasaba esto, por este motivo el Reikai había enviado a sus mejores detectives a investigar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde estamos los demás? –se pregunto le pelirrojo al medio Koorime, hacia unos minutos los cuatro habían entrado a un extraño bosque que despedía una extraña energía maligna, al entrar, de inmediato fueron envueltos por una extraña neblina que los separo de Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-Hn. No soy adivino Kurama –le dijo el Youkai de fuego en su usual tono frió.

La neblina comenzó a desaparecer, al hacerlo los dos Youkais se encontraron en lo que parecía ser un claro del bosque, pero lo que les extraño mas fue ver una especie de kiosco de color blanco en el que se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello blanco, tenia los ojos cerrados, traía puesto varios kimonos de diferentes colores.

-Acérquense no tengan miedo –dijo la mujer, su voz no parecía terrenal.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto Hiei, la mujer les sonrió.

-¿Tu eres la responsable de las desapariciones? –le pregunto Kurama directamente.

-Yo solo les di lo que deseaban –le respondió la mujer

-Hn.

-¿A que te refieres? -La mujer no les respondió.

-Tu deseo… -dijo la mujer abriendo ojos que eran totalmente negros (iris y pupila) y mirando a Hiei –Es estar siempre con el –dijo señalando al pelirrojo –Tu compartes ese deseo… Pero… también deseas otra cosa y es ver de nuevo a Sesshomaru.

Hiei miro al Kitsune con celos.

-Si es lo que deseas eso tendrás –La mujer se levanto de su lugar y juntando las manos creo una especie de agujero que se trago a Hiei y a Kurama.

-Esto no solo será el cumplimiento de tu deseo, también sera un prueba de su amor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama despertó lentamente, Hiei, no estaba por ningún lado y se encontraba en un extraño lugar, cercano a un rió.

-¿Dónde esto? –se pregunto el pelirrojo levantándose -¿Hiei? ¿Dónde estas?

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dedico este ff a dos personas muy especiales para mi, la primera es mi abuelita que es como una segunda madre para mi y la segunda es mi buena amiga Naomi


	2. Recuerdos del pasado 2

**Capitulo 2 Recuerdos del pasado 2**

Kurama comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no tenia idea de donde estaba, asta que llego alo que parecia ser las runas de un castillo.

-Este lugar… Me parece conocido –se dijo el pelirrojo, de pronto, otro recuerdo vino a su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un pequeño cachorro de Youko se encontraba en las cercanias de un imponente palacio._

_-Otouchan –dijo el pequeño cuando vio entrar al palacio a un imponente perro demonio de color blanco, lo que mas preocupo a pequeño, su oler sangre, la sangre de su padre, el pequeño cachorro estuvo a punto de ir en busca de su padre pero fue detenido por una mano, una garra._

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses –dijo la voz de su madre._

_-Pero mi otouchan TT_

_-¡Pero nada! –le dijo en tono cortante –No puedes ir a donde habitan los ningens._

_-¿Por qué? –le cuestiono el pequeño aun llorando._

_-A pesar de que los ningens son simple ganado –dijo –Son criaturas peligrosas y mas para un pequeño como tu que aun no sabe usar sus habilidades correctamente._

_-Pero mi otouchan esta herido T.T_

_-Inutashio era considerado el rey Youkai, aun lo es… -le dijo la Kitsune cargándolo –Así que no te preocupes._

_Hisui dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe, las orejas de ambos movieron de un lado a otro._

_Los dos Youkos miraron en direccion de donde provenia el llanto, encontrándose con una mujer de larga cabellera negra piel clara, ojos negros, en sus brazos estaba un bebe con orejas de perro (Lizerg-chan: nnU A mi me parecen de zorro), la mujer no pudo mas y cayo al suelo con el bebe aun en sus brazos._

_El pequeño salto de los brazos de su madre y se acerco ala mujer._

_-No te acerques –dijo la mujer abrazando aun mas al bebe_

_De pronto, una explosión se escucho proveniente del castillo._

_-Mi… señor Inu-tashoi... –dijo la mujer con voz apagada._

_La Kitsune al oír esto, supo que ella era la ningen que había robado el corazón del Youkai, padre de su cachorro._

_Kurama se acerco a un mas ala mujer, se dio cuenta de la gran mancha de sangre que tenia en su kimono, y a pesar de su corta edad, supo que ala mujer le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida._

_-¿Cómo se llama? –le pregunto el chibi, mirando al bebe._

_-I… Inu… Ya-sha… -dijo para luego dar su ultimo suspiro y morir._

_-Kurama… -llamo su madre –Es hora de irnos._

_-Pero el bebe…_

_-Se quedara con su madre._

_-Pero ella ya esta muerta. TT_

_-Entonces que se encarge el inútil de Inutashio, después de todo es su cachorro y ella su nueva pareja –dijo tratando de ocultar sus celos._

_-¿Mi otouchan?_

_-Asi es, ese bebe es tu medio hermano._

_-Entonces no podemos dejar a mi hermanito TT_

_-Hn._

_-Por favoooor –dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro._

_-Esta bien u-u –dijo la Kitsune derrotada._

_-¡Si! non_

_-No tienes remedio –dijo Hisui y tomo al pequeño bebe de los brazos de su madre y se ale junto con su hijo_

-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pelirrojo sonrió al recordar a su pequeño hermano.

-Me pregunto… -se dijo a si mismo -¿Qué habrá sido de Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru caminaba lentamente por un bosque detrás de el venia una niña, montada un caballo-dragón, a su lado iba un pequeño ser verde quien, portaba un baston con el rostro de una mujer y un anciano, la pequeña se encontraba profundamente dormida, pues ya era muy tarde.

De pronto, Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco.

-"Ese olor" –dijo para si –"¿Sera posible?"

-¿Amo bonito? –le interrogo Yaken, su fiel sirviente.

-Quédate aquí y cuida de Rin –dijo y desapareció sin esperar el bosque, estaba seguro que ese olor era de su hermano, pero había algo que no le gustaba, su olor, estaba mezclado con el de un ningen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei desperto lentamente, su cabeza le dolia terriblemente, intento incorporarse pero una mano lo detuvo, abrio los ojos encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos dorados.

-No te muevas aun –le dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Qui-quien eres? –pregunto Hiei al darce cuenta que a quien tenia en frente no era a su querido Kitsune.

La Youko le miro seriamente por unos minutos para luego sonreírle.

-Soy Hisui –le dijo con voz sensual.

El medio Koorime intento levantarse de nuevo pero la Youko lo detuvo de nuevo –lo regaño –Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, además de que recibiste una fuerte dosis de veneno de mis plantas y tu organismo tardara un tiempo en desaserce de el.

-Hn

Hiei se preguntaba, que motivos tendria la Youko para haberlo salvado.

-Tranquilo –le dijo al notar su nerviosismo –No te lastimare.

Hiei la miro de nuevo, tenia el cabello largo de color dorado, ojos dorados, traia puesto un traje estilo chino, pantalón blanco, camisa sin mangas del mismo color y una tunica amarilla con un escote algo revelador, lo que sorprendio al Youkai fue notar el gran parecido que tenia con SU Kurama, ¿Kurama? ¿Dónde se encontrara el Kitsune? ¿Estara bien, eran las preguntas que ocupaban la mente del joven

La Youko acerco una de sus manos al pecho del medio Koorime, quien se opuso mas nervioso, conocia muy bien las intenciones de la Youko, o eso creia.

-Tranquilo, no te lastimare –le dijo para luego sonreirle con lanzaba –Estoy segura que te gustara tanto como a mi -Hiei trago saliva

Al ver esto la Kitsune solto una sonora risa

-Era broma –le dijo una vez seso de reir –No quiero molestar a tu pareja Youko

Hiei levanto una ceja interrogante, como respuesta, la Youko señalo la pequeña joya en forma de llama en su cuello, Hiei recordo lo que Kurama le habia dicho sobre esa joya, su prueba de amor.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Hiei –dijo -¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Aunque no lo creas existen leyes entre los Youkos y una de ellas nos indica proteger alas parejas de los otros.

Silencio…

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras –le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama –Pero no salgas de mi territorio asta que te recuperes por completo o podrías ser atacado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdón por la tardanza, es que entre el trabajo y la escuela no me queda tiempo TT


	3. encuentro

**Capitulo 3 Encuentro**

Inuyasha y sus amigos se encontraban en los dominios de Hisui.

-En este lugar se siente un poder abrumador –dijo una chica de larga cabellera negra, vestida con un uniforme de marinerito verde, abrazándose a si misma.

-Estamos en los territorios de la reina Youkai –informo el monje.

-¿Reina Youkai? –pregunto la chica del futuro.

-Su nombre es Hisui, una Youko de grandes poderes –explico la exterminadora –Se dice que ella e Inutashio son los mas poderosos por lo que son considerados los reyes de los demonios.

-Se dice que Hisui es una bestia sin corazón que gusta de torturar seres hermosos para después beber su sangre –dijo el monje dramatizando

-¡Cállate! –le grito el mitad bestia muy enojado

-¿Pero que te sucede Inu? –le dijo el pequeño Kitsune

Inuyasha no le respondió, pues en ese momento unas plantas los atacaron, era como si el bosque mismo estuviera en su contra, de pronto, una horrible planta ataco a Kagome, pero Inuyasha la destrozo con su espada, como respuesta, las otras plantas comenzaron emitir un chillido, como de unas en un pizarrón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisui movió las orejas de un lado a otro, frunció el ceño, una de sus queridas plantas había sido destruida, lo que la enfureció.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto Hiei, al notar el youki alterado de la Kitsune

-Unos intrusos entraron en mis dominios y se atrevieron a destruir una de mis queridas plantas.

-Hn.

-Quédate aquí –le dijo –Aun no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo –dijo y se fue-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kagome! –exclamo Inuyasha, justo antes de evitar que la chica terminara como alimento de una de las feroces plantas, pero sin darse cuanta, los dos, se fueron alejando del resto.

Mientras, las otras plantas atacaban ferozmente al monje, la exterminado y su mascota (Lizerg-chan: TT alguien me puede decir que clase de criatura es Kirara?), de pronto, sin alguna razón aparente, se detuvieron.

-Bienvenido a mi telaraña, le dijo la araña ala mosca –dijo Hisui apareciendo frente al monje y la exterminadora.

-"Es Hisui" –se dijo Inuyasha, al verla a lo lejos, nada en ella habia cambiado, seguía teniendo ese porte y gracia de siempre.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Hisui acercándose peligrosamente –Un monje y una exterminadora, trabajando juntos, solo para atraparme –dijo sonriendo con malicia –Que alagada me siento –dijo sarcásticamente mientras se llevaba una mana a sus largos y plateados cabellos, para sacar una rosa blanca.

-Si te acercas mas te arrepentirás –dijo monje preparándose a abrir su agujero negro.

-Baka ningen –dijo Hisui trasformando la rosa en un látigo con espinas.

Los tres se prepararon para el combate, cuando Inuyasha se atravesó entre los tres.

-¿Inu-yasha? –dijo la Youko sorprendida, al encontrarse de nuevo con el pequeño que habia criado como un hijo

-Hisui –el mitad demonio sonrió feliz.

La Youko regreso su látigo ala inofensiva forma de una rosa

-¿Qué haces en mis dominios? –le pregunto -¿Y con estos… ningens? –esto lo dijo con desprecio.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunto Kagome

-Ella fue quien me crió, después de que… -Inu bajo la mirada con tristeza

-Eso no te importa, ningen –lo interrumpió al notar su tristeza –No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscamos a Naraku –le respondió Inu

-¿Naraku? –repitió -¿Conoces a ese bueno para nada?

Inuyasha y los demás la miraron con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

-¿Conoces a Naraku? –le pregunto Sango

-Hace algunos meses vino uno de sus sirvientes a verme.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto el pequeño Shipo con mucho respeto, pus Hisui era casi como una diosa para los kitsunes.

-Quería mi valioso tesoro

-Inuyasha –lo llamo Kagome –Ella tiene un fragmento de la perla

-Así que puedes ver estas cosas, ne? –dijo la Youko sacando una pequeña bolsita café que colgaba de su cuello de la que saco un fragmento de Shicon.

-Hisui…

-Esta cosa la encontré hace unos días –dio poniendo el fragmento en la palma de su mano –Puedes quedártelo si quieres –le dijo

-¿Acaso no sabe el poder que tienen los fragmentos? –pregunto el monje.

-Lo se, no soy estupida –le dijo mirándolo con furia asesina –Pero no estoy interesada en algo tan detestable como esto.

-Si no era el fragmento lo que Naraku buscaba, ¿Qué era? –pregunto Sango.

-Algo que los Youkos poseemos –dijo acomodándose el cabello.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el monje

-Eso es algo que no te interesa ningen –le dijo con tono furioso.

-Hisui…

Silencio…

-Tienen mi permiso de pasar por mis dominios –les dijo dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

-Hisui es… -de pronto los chicos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, a excepción de Inu, quien estaba de rodillas y parecia tener dificultades para respirar

-¡Kagome! –exclamo el pequeño Shipo –Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, ¿Qué les pasa?

-Inuyasha –dijo Hisui sosteniéndolo entre sus largos brazos –Por favor dime que no pasaron por un campo de flores.

-¿Flores? –repitio el pequeño Kitsune –Si pasamos por un hermoso campo de flores amarillas.

-Demonios gruño la Kitsune y alzo en brazos a un ya, inconsciente Inuyasha –Te llevare a mi guarida –le dijo mirándolo con preocupación.

-¡Espera! –exclamo Shipo, desesperado -¿Vas a dejarlos aquí?

-Lo que le pase a esos ningens, es algo que no me importa.

-Si algo les pasa… ¡Inuyasha no te lo perdonara!

-Hn… Esta bien –dijo –Pero tu y esa gatita serán quienes los lleven –dijo y comenzó a caminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama se encontraba dentro de los territorios de su madre, lo sabia porque aun recordaba ese lugar, el lugar donde solía jugar con su pequeño hermano, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un pequeño con orejas de perro, cabello largo color plateado, de unos tres años de edad, se encontraba jugueteando al rededor de un joven Youko, de unos 6 años de edad, ambos eran vigilados de cerca por su protectora madre, que, en ningún momento los dejaba solos, las plantas que los rodeaban, parecían jugar con ellos._

_-Helmano! –dijo el pequeño de tres años abrazando al Kitsune –Te atlape, jaja_

_-Niños es hora de irnos –dijo la Kitsune adulta._

_-Pero mama ToT –dijo el joven Kitsune._

_-Pero nada jovencito –lo regaño –Es de noche y ustedes deben descansar –dijo mientras los cargaba._

_-Pero no tenemos sueño –se quejo el menor._

_-No me importa –les dijo –Mañana tendrán un entrenamiento muy fuerte_

_-No u-u –se quejaron los dos._

_-Si –les dijo y comenzo a caminar rumbo a su guarida_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama sonrió para si, tenia muchos deseos de ver de nuevo a su madre, continuo su camino cuando un Youko salio delante suyo, tenia el cabello negro, ojos dorados, su pelaje era plateado, vestía de la misma forma que Youko Kurama, solo que su traje era negro.

-No darás un paso mas –dijo el Youko sonriendo de forma maliciosa

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Soy Kuro, hijo de la reina Hisui –dijo sacando una rosa negra –Y tu morirás por atreverte a entrar a sus dominios.

El Youko comenzó a atacar a Kurama sin tregua realmente, el Youko queria matarlo.

-No se porque las plantas de mi madre no te atacaron –gruño –Pero eso no importa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisui les habia dado un te de hierbas muy amargo, para contrarestar el veneno que aspiraron

-¿Por qué no nos afecto a mi ni a Kirara? –pregunto Shipo

-Por que ustedes no son ningens –dijo simplemente la Kitsune –Con esto se recuperaran

-Gracias –dijo el pequeño con respeto, ella le sonrió.

-Es bueno ver a alguien de mi especie, para variar –dijo mientras retiraba las vendas de un Hiei profundamente dormido.

-Si n/nU -el pequeño estaba muy nervioso, pues Hisui, no solo era casi una diosa entre los Kitsunes, también, era su reina.

Hisui se levanto de pronto.

-¿Le sucede algo? –le pregunto Shipo.

-Quédate aquí pequeño –le dijo simplemente y se fue

"Kuro, eres un idiota", dijo para si mientras corría lo mas lapido que podía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: non, aquí termina el capitulo espero que les gustara.

YoukoSaiyo: yo espero que no ¬¬, asi me libro de ti

Lizerg-chan: TT Saiyo es mala, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

YoukoSaiyo: Señoras y señores ya empezó de nuevo… bueno nos vemos luego uu


	4. El reino de Hisui parte 1

**Capitulo 4 El reino de Hisui… Parte 1**

Kurama evito, apenas, el ataque del otro Youko.

-Eres muy escurridizo –dijo el Youko e tono frío, Kurama no le respondió –Pero no eres nada a mi lado.

El Youko de cabellos negros invoco su Youki para atacarlo con las plantas, hiriéndolo gravemente.

-Shi-Shimatta maldición –se quejo Kurama, no le quedaba mas opción, sino se trasformaba, seguramente moriría

**-----------**

Hiei miro al grupo de Inuyasha, ¿Qué relación tenían con la misteriosa Youko?

-Kagome… -Escucho de labios del pequeño shippo, mientras la chica, como el resto, parecían respirar con dificultad.

-Hn. –La mirada de Hiei se poso en otra parte, en Inuyasha, sorprendido del parecido que este tenia con su querido Kurama en su forma verdadera, suspiro, como desearía que estuvieran juntos, recordó lo que la extraña mujer les dijo

"_-Tu deseo… -dijo la mujer abriendo ojos que eran totalmente negros (iris y pupila) y mirando a Hiei –Es estar siempre con el –dijo señalando al pelirrojo –Tu compartes ese deseo… Pero… también deseas otra cosa y es ver de nuevo a Sesshomaru…"_

El Jagashin gruño ante ese recuerdo, como le gustaría saber quien era ese tal Sesshomaru y poder acabar con su miserable existencia (Lizerg-chan: XD si supieras Hieisito)

**-----------**

Kurama cayó al suelo, una vez mas, sus fuerzas, poco a poco lo iban abandonando.

-Es hora de que mueras –le dio el Youko dispuesto a terminar con la vida del pelirrojo pero… -¡Ahhh!

El Youko fue golpeado por las mismas plantas que, hacia tan solo unos momentos, lo habían ayudado.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa! –les grito el Youko enfurecido.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Kurotsune? –dijo la voz de Hisui.

-_"Madre"_ –dijo Kurama para si.

-Madre, esta basura entro a… -no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue golpeado, no por las plantas, sino por el propio puño de la reina Youkai, tan fuerte que lo lanzo lejos, estrellándose en el suelo aparatosamente.

-¿Ma-dre? –dijo sin entender.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi cachorro nuevamente –le dijo con furia asesina –Oh, lo lamentaras.

Kurotsune la miro sorprendido, mientras ella se dirigía hacia un Kurama en estado de Shock.

-Mi pequeño cachorro –dijo con ternura -¿Estas bien Tenshi?

-Ma-madre –dijo Kurama sin saber que mas decir.

Hisui lo abrazo con cariño, mientras que le Kurotsune miraba a Kurama con rencor

El era su detestable hermano, el hijo de ese perro rabioso, por el que su madre había dejado todo, incluyéndolo a el.

-Ven mi pequeño –dijo la Youko a Kurama –Te llevare a mi guarida.

La Kitsune lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, pues en verdad que se encontraba en mal estado.

El Youko de cabellos negros los miro alejarse, sabía perfectamente que, si los seguía, Hisui actuaría como toda una madre que protege a su cachorro de algún peligro, aunque Kurama de cachorro no tuviera nada

**-----------**

Hiei se levanto de su lugar, al sentir el Youki de Kurama, junto con el de la Youko que lo había ayudado.

-Kurama… -dijo Hiei en sus adentros.

**-----------**

Hisui llevaba a cuestas a un inconsciente Kurama quien había regresado a su forma humana, algo que había tomado por sorpresa a Hisui, quien decía odiar a los ningens, ¿Qué sentía en esos momentos al ver a su querido cachorro convertido en uno, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía

**-----------**

Hiei divisó la mirada la silueta de la Youko y se preocupo al ver a Kurama en su espalda.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor –le dijo Hisui, pero Hiei no le respondió, su atención estaba centrada en el inconsciente pelirrojo. Lo que fue captado por la Youko.

-El es mi cachorro –le dijo para luego entrar y acostar al pelirrojo en el lugar que antes se encontraba Hiei.

-Hisui-sama –llamo el pequeño Shippo

-No te preocupes chibi, las hiervas que les di están haciendo efecto –dijo Hisui sonriéndole al pequeño Kitsune.

**-----------**

Kurama abrió los ojos lentamente, al hacerlo, lo primero que vio fue a Hiei, quien le colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente.

-Hi-Hiei –dijo Kurama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mmm… como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima.

-Hn.

Kurama se incorporo con ayuda de Hiei y noto que no estaba solo, había otras "camas", pero una de ellas llamo su atención, pues su madre se encontraba al lado de esta y en ella se encontraba….

-I-Inu-yasha –dijo el pelirrojo preocupado, lo que puso celoso a ojos rubis

Kurama trato de levantarse para ir al encuentro del Hayou pero Hiei no se lo permitio

-Hiei… suéltame…. Inuyasha…

-Kurama, ya estas despierto –dijo la reina Youkai acercadote a ellos –Mi pequeño –dijo con ternura.

-Madre, ¿Qué le sucedió a Inuyasha? –le pregunto con preocupación

-Tu hermano esta bien, Tenshi –dijo haciendo énfasis en las primeras palabras, pues se había dado cuenta de los celos del medio Koorime –Solo respiro un poco de polen venenoso pero porto recuperara el conocimiento.

-Me alegro –dijo aliviado, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo -¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí Hiei?

-Lo encontré inconsciente y lo traje aquí –le respondió la reina Youkai.

-Gracias mamá n.n

-De hecho solo lo ayude porque traía en el cuello la llama Kitsune –dijo rápidamente ¬#¬

-¿La llama Kitsune? –repitió el pelirrojo –Entonces, ¿Tu sabias que el es mi pareja? O.o

-Claro que si amor –dijo Hisui sonriéndole tiernamente al menor de sus hijos.

**-----------**

Kurotsune caminaba por un solitario camino del bosque, su seño fruncido, era muestra del enfado que en ese momento sentía, por culpa de su medio hermano, de pronto, se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres perro? –dijo en tono cortante, dando la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Sesshomaru, pero, al ver su semblante molesto, sintió deseos de escapar (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ no que muy machito) –Te hice una pregunta –dijo temblando ligeramente.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo –dijo el Taiyoukai acercándose a el con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba –Según recuerdo a Hisui no te soporta.

-Jeje, para ser alguien que dice odiar a mi madre, te preocupas mucho por su seguridad –dijo en tono cínico.

-Eso es algo que no te importa –le dijo con su característico tono frió

-¿Acaso el lindo perrito esta enojado? –pregunto en tono burlón

-Quiero que te largues de este territorio

-¿Por qué tanto interés de que me vaya? –le pregunto el Kitsune apoyando su rostro en el pecho del Taiyoukai, mientras rozaba el rostro de este, seductoramente con una de sus garras -¿Es acaso por mi "querido"hermanito? –le pregunto para luego besar sus labios ligeramente a los de Sesshomaru

El mayor de los príncipes Youkais, lo tomo por el cuello, alejándolo de si.

-Te lo advierto zorro –le dijo mientras sus garras se cerraban fuertemente al cuello del Youko –No quiero que vuelvas a ponerle un dedo enzima a Kurama, de lo contrarió, la furia de Hisui sera el mas pequeño de tus problemas –le dijo para luego lanzarlo legos, haciendo que el Kitsune se estrellara contra un árbol, lastimándose. Kurotsune se levanto, adolorido por la presión ejercida en su cuello y por el golpe que recibió, definitivamente ese no era su día, miro al Lord Youkai alejarse, seguramente iría a ver a su madre, gruño, definitivamente se vengaría de ese perro

**-----------**

Kurama y Hiei se encontraban afuera de la guarida de su madre, junto a Hisui, Inuyasha y sus amigos, quienes acababan de despertar.

-¿Ustedes son de la época de Kagome, ne? –pregunto la exterminadora.

-Si –le respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Kurama niichan –hablo Inuyasha -¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?

El grupo del Hanyou miraro sorprendido al ambarino, por la forma tan dulce y respetuosa, con la que se dirigía al joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Fue algo extraño –le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Extraño? –repitió su madre.

-El Reikai nos envió a investigar unas misteriosas desapariciones que habían venido ocurriendo, no solo en el Makai, también en el Ningenkai, a causa de un bosque fantasma, no se como sucedió, pero quedamos atrapados en ese bosque y nos topamos con una rara "mujer" que nos trajo a esta época.

-Les cumplió su deseo –dijo simplemente la Kitsune

-¿Deseo? –repitió la joven del futuro

-Se dice que, desde, que los mundos están conectados, un bosque fantasmal aparece y en el habita un ser de apariencia femenina que cumple los deseos de los que entran a su bosque, solo si los considera dignos

-¿Y si no es asi? –pregunto el monje, como respuesta la Youko le sonrió con malicia

-Toma su energía vital…

-Es es terrible –dijo la chica del futuro.

-Niichan –hablo el ambarino -¿Qué deseo fue el que pidieron?

-Es que, desde hace un tiempo he extrañado a Sesshomaru –le confeso el pelirrojo, lo que hizo que Hiei se pusiera **SUPER** celoso, lo que por supuesto, fue captado por la Youko.

-Un momento… –interrumpió el monje –¡¡Si Inuyasha es el hermano menor de Kurama-san, eso significa que Sesshomaru es su hermano hermano mayor!

-¡Vaya! –dijo la Youko -¿Lo pensaste tu solito monje? –le pregunto en tono burlón

-Madre –dijo el pelirrojo

-Hm

-Hisui-sama –hablo el pequeño Kitsune.

-Dime cachorro

-¿Por qué este territorio esta tan protegido?

-Porque muchos seres, Youkais o Ningens, que se dicen los mejores de sus clases o raza, intentan derrotarme, al yo ser la mas poderosa, después de la muerte de Inutashio –dijo con un poco de melancolía –Pero la mayoría son seres que no merecen mi tiempo, por eso dejo que mis pequeñas jueguen con ellos

-Madre –dijo el híbrido con tono melancólico.

-Hn, no es importante.

-Madre –la llamo nuevamente el ambarino –Escuche hace tiempo, que se habías renunciado a tu reino.

-¡¿Es cierto Hisui-sama! –pregunto el pequeño Kitsune sorprendido.

-Solo le deje el camino libre para la siguiente generación

-Pero Hisui-sama…

-No hay pero que valga pequeño –dijo la Kitsune, Hisui se levanto de su lugar y se alejo sin decir palabra

-¿Pero que le pasa? –pregunto la exterminadora

-Lo que sucede es que mi madre, después del fallecimiento de mi padre, Decidió que no tenia caso que ella siguiera gobernando el reino Kitsune y encomendó esa labor a Faiya –dijo el pelirro

-¿Quién es Faiya? –pregunto Inuyasha

**-----------**

Lizerg-chan: XD Konnishiwa! espero que les gustara este nuevo capitulo y me disculpo por la tardanza


	5. Capitulo 5 El reino de Hisui… Parte II

**Capitulo 5.- El reino de Hisui… Parte II**

_-¿Por qué este territorio esta tan protegido?_

_-Porque muchos seres, Youkais o Ningens, que se dicen los mejores de sus clases o raza, intentan derrotarme, al yo ser la mas poderosa, después de la muerte de Inutashio –dijo con un poco de melancolía –Pero la mayoría son seres que no merecen mi tiempo, por eso dejo que mis pequeñas jueguen con ellos_

_-Madre –dijo el híbrido con tono melancólico._

_-Hn, no es importante._

_-Madre –la llamo nuevamente el ambarino –Escuche hace tiempo, que se habías renunciado a tu reino._

_-¡¿Es cierto Hisui-sama! –pregunto el pequeño Kitsune sorprendido._

_-Solo le deje el camino libre para la siguiente generación_

_-Pero Hisui-sama…_

_-No hay pero que valga pequeño –dijo la Kitsune, Hisui se levanto de su lugar y se alejo sin decir palabra_

_-¿Pero que le pasa? –pregunto la exterminadora_

_-Lo que sucede es que mi madre, después del fallecimiento de mi padre, Decidió que no tenia caso que ella siguiera gobernando el reino Kitsune y encomendó esa labor a Faiya –dijo el pelirrojo_

_-¿Quién es Faiya? –pregunto Inuyasha_

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Quién es Faiya? –pregunto Inuyasha.

-Faiya es la primogénita, hija de Hisui-sama y de esa bestia –dijo una voz ronca detrás de ellos

los presentes miraron al dueño de esa voz encontrándose con un youko de apariencia anciana, traía un bastón con el que se ayudaba a caminar.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto Hiei en tono amenazante (Lizerg-chan: O que lindo se ve amenazando)

-Yayuke-sama –dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole –Me alegra verlo

-A mi también me alegra verlo mi señor y amo –dijo el youko haciendo una reverencia a Kurama –Tal parece que tuvo que usar lo que le enseñe hace mucho tiempo, ne?

-Si, fue por culpa de un cazador –le respondio el pelirrojo sonriéndole

-Ya veo, pero me da gusto saber que continua con vida…

-¿Mi padre y Hisui tuvieron una hija? –pregunto el Inu, interrumpiendo al anciano quien le dedico una mirada asesina

-El ama Hisui tiene en total tres hijos, Kurotsune-sama, Faiya-sama y el amo Kurama –dijo el anciano molesto

-Así que en total, Inutashio-sama tiene cuatro hijos, ne? –hablo el monje

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa ningen? –gruño el youko

-Yayuke-sama, por favor no se moleste –le pidió el pelirrojo

-Pero mi señor, ¿Cómo es que puede soportar estar rodeado de tanta peste ningen? –le dijo –En especial de ese hibrido.

-¡Ya basta! –le grito enojado -¡No voy a permitir que nadie insulte a mi hermano!

-¿Su hermano? –dijo incrédulo, entonces ese hibrido era el ultimo hijo de esa bestia que había abandonado y traicionado a su reina, gruño.

-Asi es, y le pido que lo trate con respeto.

-Como ordene i amo –le dijo el anciano youkai

Hiei miro a su kitsune, jamás lo había visto tan molesto, lo que es mas, nunca había visto que perdiera la paciencia de un momento a otro, pues, el era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad y de la paciencia

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, el Tai youkai caminaba entre las temibles plantas carnívoras que abrían aso, quizás por miedo o por reconocerlo como quien era, el mayor de los hijos de Inutashio, el general bestia, de pronto, se detuvo, al escuchar el sonido de una batalla, se dirigió a ese lugar, al reconocer uno de los youkis, al llegar al lugar de la batalla, se encontró con una hembra youkai, de larga cabellera plateada, algo rebelde, ojos ambarinos, mirada felina, piel clara, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, y unas extrañas marcas, como las de Sesshomaru, al igual que la luna en su frente, era casi, como ver a Sesshomaru, si este fuera mujer claro, traía una armadura gris con una sola hombrera. Su pantalón era como el que las sacerdotisas usaban (N/A: nnU es que olvide el nombre jeje), de color negro y una lanza con el grabado de un zorro, la youkai derroto rápidamente a sus atacantes y miro al Tai youkai de manera desafiante.

-Tanto tiempo… Niisan –dijo la youkai

-Lo mismo digo Faiya –le respondió el Tai youkai.

La youkai le sonrió mientras su lanza se empequeñecía, asta solo sobresalir un poco de su garra, la guardo en su cinto.

-Alguno de los dos tendrá que decir algo tarde o temprano, niisan –dijo la youkai un poco cansada del molesto silencio.

-Hn

-Tan "tierno" y "simpático" como siempre –le dijo en tono irónico

-¿Qué haces fuera de los territorios del sur?

-Pues, supongo que lo mismo que tu haces fuera de las tierras occidentales –dijo, el Tai youkai levanto una ceja –Un "pajarito" me dijo que Kura-chan estaba con mi madre y decidí venir a visitarlos.

-Ya veo

-¿Y tu niisan?

-También…

-Entonces vamos n-n

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei y Kurama se encontraban alejados del grupo, en las cercanías de un lago, ambos se mantenían en silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo

-Hiei… Estas… ¿Molesto con migo? –le pregunto un tanto preocupado

-No –dijo secamente

-Hiei… Yo… Se que es difícil, hace poco tu y mi madre humana se conocieron y comenzaron a llevarse bien… Y ahora…

-Conozco a tu verdadera madre… -continuo el Koorime –Aquella que, sin conocerme, me ha dado el mejor de los regalos –dijo tomando el rostro del ojiverde entre sus manos –El que tu existas –dijo para finalmente besarlo, algo a lo que el pelirrojo no se resistió.

-Hiei… Ai Shiteiru

-Ai Shiteiru mo

-Y dime, ¿Qué piensas de mi madre y mi ototo?

-Hn –Kurama sonrio ante esto

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué mi madre me oculto el hecho de que quien me ataco hace poco fuera también mi hermano?

Hiei gruño ante esto, si se encontraba ese idiota lo mataría por atreverse a tocar a su pareja

-Si llego a ver a ese idiota juro que lo matare, me importa un demonio que sea tu hermano, kitsune ¬¬ -Kurama le sonrió nuevamente como agradecimiento por preocuparse por el.

Hiei se acerco nuevamente al pelirrojo para comenzar a besarlo, primero, tiernamente, luego feroz y hambrienta. Las carisias no se hicieron esperar, pronto las ropas de ambos fueron retiradas, quedando totalmente desnudos, compartiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos…

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: XD Ni se emocionen chicas, que en este capitulo no hay lemon nnU jejeje, ya se, soy mala, bueno, les prometo que para la próxima si habrá nnU

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisui camino por el bosque asta llegar a una cueva, entro en ella y camino asta quedar frente a frente con una estatua del, así llamado, Rey youkai, de su pecho colgaba la llama kitsune, regalo de Hisui y a sus pies se encontraba una espada.

-Inutashio… -dijo la kitsune.

-Ama Hisui –la llamo una voz

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No cree que es hora de que el joven príncipe reciba a colmillo elemental? –le pregunto aquella voz

-¡Jamás! –exclamo la kitsune –Mi hijo no usara esa arma y es definitivo…

-Pero ama…

-Colmillo elemental es muy poderosa para Kurama, al menos por ahora…

-Pero…

-Ya te dije que no y fin de la discusión…

-Colmillo elemental es fuerte, es verdad –dijo –Pero estoy segura que el amo podrá dominarlo, es necesario o podrían perecer, si los hermanos no se unen el mal, de ese ser los destruirá…

-Lo se… Pero…

-Confié en el amo Kurama, el dominara el poder de colmillo sagrado.

-¿Y si no lo logra? –le soltó –Mika, no quiero que mi hijo salga herido, me moriría si algo le pasara a mi pequeño

-Nada le pasara mi reina

-Dejame… Necesito pensar

-Como diga… -dijo y se fue

-Tashi… Si tan solo estuvieras aquí… ambos… podríamos enfrentarnos a ese enemigo y nuestros hijos estarían a salvo…

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, asta aquí termina el capitulo, nos vemos adiosito n.n


	6. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 6.- Recuerdos…**

_La soberana de las tierras del sur y esposa del gran Inutashio, se encontraba sentada cómodamente en un trono hecho de plantas y su youki._

_Hisui se acariciaba su ya notable vientre, se veía realmente hermosa, mas de lo normal, su youki normalmente cruel, en este momento irradiaba ternura y calidez._

_-Pronto nacerán –dijo sonriendo para si_

_-Ama Hisui –dijo la voz de un anciano_

_La youko lo miro con cierta molestia al verse interrumpida._

_-¿Qué quieres Yayuke?-dijo molesta_

_-Vine a ver como se encontraba, mi reina –le dijo de forma respetuosa._

_-Me encuentro perfectamente –le dijo_

_El anciano zorro se acerco a ella, coloco una garra en el vientre de su gobernante._

_-Sus cachorros se desarrollan muy bien –le dijo para luego alejarse un poco de ella y comenzar a preparar alguna especie de brebaje._

_-¿Dónde esta Inutashio?_

_-Inutashio-sama se encuentra entrenando al joven Sesshomaru_

_-Ese cachorro es fuerte –dijo sonriendo para si –Será un digno sucesos de su padre._

_-Y el amo Kurotsune lo será de usted._

_-Ese hijo mió no es digno de tomar mi lugar –dijo molesta_

_-Pero el amo Kurotsune es su primogénito._

_-¿Y eso que? –le dijo molesta –El no se comporta como mi heredero sino como un cachorro tonto e inmaduro_

_-Pero usted necesita tener un sucesor._

_-Y lo tendré –dijo tocando su vientre con cariño –y en mi vientre se esta gestando en este momento el que habrá de convertirse en mi sucesor._

_-Comprendo mi señora_

_-Yayuke_

_-¿Si mi señora?_

_-¿Ya esta el preparado especial?_

_-Si mi señora_

_En ese momento el Lord Youkai entro al lugar en donde se encontraba su esposa y reina, a su lado se encontraba un pequeño Sesshomaru de unos 4 de edad._

_-Hisui –dijo el rey youkai amorosamente._

_La kitsune sonrió para luego recibir un beso por parte de Inutashio_

_-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le pregunto arrodillan a su lado mientras sostenía una de sus garras_

_-Bien Tashi… -dijo con dulzura, el Lord sonrió para luego volver a besarla -¿Cuándo nacerán mis cachorros? –le pregunto al anciano Kitsune_

_-Pronto… -dijo para luego salir._

_-Ese sujeto es un idiota –gruño el pequeño Sesshomaru_

_-Sesshomaru… -lo reprendió su padre_

_-¿Qué? –dijo el pequeño –Es la verdad –la youko comenzó por el comentario del pequeño._

_-Tashi… Tu hijo solo ha dado su opinión, no lo regañes_

_-Hn. Pero debe aprender que los que nos sirven merecen respeto._

_-Tashi eres tan dulce –dijo sonriéndole pero su rostro feliz cambio por uno de dolor por unos instantes._

_-¿Qué tienes? ¿Ya van ha nacer? –le pregunto actuando de manera nerviosa -¡Sessho… dile a ese zorro que venga de inmediato, que Hisui esta apunto de parir!_

_-Tranquilo Koi –dijo la kitsune sudando gotita –Estoy bien_

_-Pero… Pero…_

_-Cálmate o te dará un infarto ¬¬_

_-Pero tu…_

_-estoy bien… -le dijo –Es solo que estos cachorros míos patean muy fuerte –Es solo que estos cachorros míos patean muy fuerte._

_El rey sonrió ante esto._

_-Sesshomaru… -lo llamo su padre_

_-¿Si Otousama?_

_-Sal afuera un rato –le dijo -Hay algo que quiero preguntarle a tu madre_

_El joven Tai youkai asintió y se dirigió ala entrada y antes de salir murmuro._

_-"Ella no es mi madre" –Lo que fue escuchado por los sensibles oídos de la youko, pero no presto atención._

_-¿Y que quieres decirme Tashi?_

_-Quiero que en cuanto nazcan, necesito que me des un colmillo por cachorro_

_-¿Mis colmillos? –repitió -¿No preferirías mis labios o algo mas? –dijo en tono insinuante._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El llanto de unos bebes inundo el ambiente, Hisui, la reina se en se encontraba exhausta después de haber darle dardo a luz a dos lindos cachorros, uno de ellos, la pequeña era parecida a su padre, poseía orejas puntiagudas y marcas como las que Sesshomaru tenia, mientras que su hermano tenia orejas y cola de zorro, su pelaje era blanco, algo sumamente raro, los ojos de ambos eran dorados._

_Mis pequeños –dijo la reina con los dos bebes en sus brazos_

_-En verdad son hermosos –dijo el lord youkai –Igual que tu –dijo para luego besarla_

_-¿Y como los llamaremos? –le pregunto recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo._

_-Inugami será el nombre del macho –dijo tomándolo entre sus brazos_

_-Entonces mi pequilla se llamara… Faiya_

_-Hisui… -la llamo el Lord youkai –Tan pronto como te recuperes quiero que me des dos de tu colmillos, los combinare con los míos para crear dos armas, nuestros obsequios para ellos._

_¿Así como lo es colmillo sagrado para Sesshomaru?_

_-Si…_

_-Bien_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisui suspiro mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus dorados ojos pero su tristeza fue rápidamente por un fuerte rencor cuando otra escena de pasado inundo su mente, un recuerdo sumamente doloroso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El lugar era un verdadero caos, distintos demonios atacaban el lugar, el reino kitsune, dominós de la reina youkai, para desgracia de esto, la reina estaba furiosa, eso demonios menores se habían atrevido a invadir sus dominós y poner en peligro a sus cachorros de tan solo unos días de edad._

_-¡Majestad! –grito un hermosa kitsune de pelaje rojo, ojos azules estaba vestida con un pantalón holgado de color blanco y una blusa de igual color que dejaba ver un poco de sus pechos._

_-Maldición –gruño la gobernante gruño la gobernante, aun seguía débil por el parto_

_-Majestad –dijo yayuke para luego matar a un grupo de youkais que planeaban atacar a Hisui -¿Esta bien mi señora?_

_-Si, preocúpate por proteger a mis cachorros –gruño ella_

_-No se preocupe, el amo Kurotsune y Sesshomaru-sama se encuentran con los jóvenes príncipes_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Tal parece que las cosas se están poniendo difíciles para Hisui –dijo Sesshomaru mirando la escena desde la ventada de la habitación en la que se encontraban_

_-Hn, maldición –Gruño un youko de pelaje oscuro unos años mayor que el Tai youkai –Yo debería estar haya abajo ayudando a mi madre en vez de estar sirviendo de niñera –gruño_

_El Tai youkai le dedico una mirada asesina y se acerco a el._

_-¿Por qué no vas? –dijo con tono frió –Inugami y Faiya estarán mejor sin ti_

_-Mira mocoso no te permito que me hables así –gruño –Yo soy el príncipe y heredero de las tierras del sur…_

_-¿En serio? –dijo mirándolo con superioridad –Por lo que se será uno de ellos quien supla a Hisui –Dijo señalando a los dos bebes quienes dormían profundamente a pesar del ruido._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru y Faiya caminaban tranquilamente, ambos se dirigían a la guarida de Hisui.

-Hueles a humano –dijo Faiya como quien habla del clima –Una hembra… Una niña…

-¿Y eso que? –dijo con molestia

-Nada, solo que me sorprende –dijo sonriéndole –Después de todo tu eres el se-ñor-o-dio-a-los-nin-gen

-Hn, eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia Faiya –gruño por lo bajo lo que ocasiono una sonora risa por parte de la Lady youkai

-No te enojes Niichan –dijo sonriéndole –O te van a salir canas verdes XD

-Hn ¬¬

La youkai comenzó a reír ante la expresión de su hermano mayor

-Hn, no cambias –dijo el Tai youkai sin mirarla.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eres la gobernante de las tierras del sur, la sucesora de Hisui –dijo –Y te comportas como una cachorra inmadura

El rostro de Faiya cambio de un sonriente a uno serio asemejándose a Sesshomaru.

-Tal vez… -dijo Sin embargo tampoco puedo ser una amargada sin remedio, esa no es mi naturaleza.

-Hn.

-Venga, démonos prisa –dijo la youkai entrelazando una de sus garras con la de su hermano.

-Ardo en deseos de ver lo grande que de seguro se abra puesto nuestro Ototo

El Youkai asintió con la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama e Inuyasha se habían alejado del grupo, pues estaban preocupados por su madre

-¿Por qué crees que haya reaccionado asi? –le pregunto el Inu mirando al Kitsune pelirrojo

-No lo se –le respondió el pelirrojo en tono de preocupación

-Estoy preocupado por ella…

-Es mejor que la busquemos

-Si…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo del Hanyou y Hiei se encontraba, aun sentados alrededor de la fogata, para Hiei no era agradable el estar rodeado de tantas personas, en especial de humanos, pero aun así permanecería ahí ala espera de Kurama.

-¡Sesshomaru! –exclamo Miroku mirando ala Youkai.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Kagome

-¿Acaso nos conocemos? –pregunto la Youkai.

-Esa voz… ¿Una chica? –dijo Sango

-Claro, ¿Qué esperaban? –dijo Faiya en tono ofendido.

-¿Quien eres? –pregunto Miroku.

-No me hables con esa confianza humano –dijo adoptando una pose que la hacia lucir como si de Sesshomaru se tratara -¿Qué hacen aquí? –gruño –Y mas vale que su respuesta sea buena o les pesara

Detrás de Faiya aparecieron algunas enredaderas que amenazaban con atacar al grupo

-Déjate de estupideces onna (mujer) –dijo Hiei mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo osas hablarle así ala gobernante de las tierras del sur?

-¿La gobernante de las tierras del sur? –repitió el pequeño Shippo –Entonces, ¿Usted es Faiya-sama?

-¿Me conocen?

-Su madre nos hablo de usted.

La youkai bajo la guardia y se relajo, se acerco mas a ellos, pero algo le llamo la atención al estar mas cerca de Hiei.

-Tu… Tienes impregnado el olor de Kurama –dijo –Y también… Posees su flama Kitsune –dijo haciendo que se sonrojara, esto hizo sonreí ala youkai –Por lo visto mi hermano no ha perdido el buen gusto –dijo mientras soltaba una fuerte risa a causa del fuerte sonrojo de Hiei.

-Faiya –dijo la voz del Tai youkai.

-Se-Sesshomaru… -dije Miroku sorprendido al ver al tai youkai.

-Sessh, mira el es nuestro cuñado –dijo señalando a hiei –Dime lindo cuñadito, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hn, Hiei ¬///¬

-¿Que mono eres cuando te sonrojas Hiei-chan! –dijo Faiya haciendo que todos sudaran gotita.

-Faiya… -gruño sesshomaru.

-Lo se n-n

-¿Dónde esta Kurama? –pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Fue a buscar a Hisui-sama –respondió Shippo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisui se encontraba aun al lado de aquella estatua de Inutashio.

-Faiya y Sesshomaru están aquí –dio para si mientras salía de la cueva ya era momento de decirles a los cuatro príncipes acerca de sus armas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Bueno aquí termina el cap 6 espero les haya gustado n.n


End file.
